


Prank My Fiancé

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beginner Youtuber!Kyungsoo, Cheesy, Engaged!Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Officeworker!Jongin, Prank my Fiance!, Super Duper Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nakakita ng fake pregnancy test si Kyungsoo sa Shopee kaya naman nagka-ideya tuloy siya sa kanyang next video bilang baguhang Youtuber.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Prank My Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> yang fake PT sa shopee imbento ko lang yan
> 
> enjoy reading!!

_[00:00:00:01]_

Isang marikit na mukha ang bumungad sa screen ng mga manonood.

Isang pusong ngiti ang sumunod.

“So, di na ako magpapasikut-sikot pa. Hehe.” Ngiti niya’y napakaganda. “Parating na si Jongin maya-maya pero sobrang gago ata ng gagawin ko. Ano yon?” Tawa. Hawi ng buhok. “Magpapanggap lang naman akong buntis.”

May kinalkal siya saglit at bumalik din sa camera. 

“Habang naghahanap ako ng mabibili sa shopee para sa next product review ko, nakita ko ‘tong fake pregnancy test na ito na perfect for pranks sa mga jowa niyo. At syempre, isasampol ko 'to sa fiancé ko.” 

Pinakita niya sa camera ang nasabing produkto.

“Mura lang bili ko dyan. Wala pang 100 pesos.” Tawa muli niya sabay iling habang tinitingnan ang fake pregnancy test. “Bumili na rin ako ng tatlo pa para mukhang totoo talaga.”

Napahimas siya sa batok at sinabi, “Ang gago talaga ata nito pero, let’s see kung ano magiging reaksyon ng jowa ko. Baka i-break ako.” Tawa muli. “Wag naman sana. Tago ko na itong hidden camera. Mag-aalasyete na mamaya andyan na siya.”

  
  


_*cut*_

* * *

  
  


_[00:00:10:00]_

Mula sa camera, kuhang-kuha si Kyungsoo na kumakain ng ginawang nachos habang nag-iiskrolyo sa hawak na cellphone at nagpipindot.

Kuha sa camera ang biglang pagngiti nito. Senyas na kausap ang nobyo na paparating na.

Ilang saglit rin ay bumukas na ang pinto sa unit na tinitirhan nila.

Isang makisig at gwapong lalaki na naka-officewear ang dumating at kanyang sinalubong ng isang yakap at paulit-ulit na halik sa labi.

Mukhang ayaw pa patinag ng malapad na lalaki pero hininto na siya ni Kyungsoo at pinalo sa dibdib nito.

“Tama na.” Bungisngis niya pero sige pa rin ang nobyo nito sa kakahalik sa kanya.

At para bang kinikiliti, sige rin ang paghagikgik ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin!”

“Miss na miss ko na baby ko. Tas ang cute cute mo pa rin pag-uwi ko.” Sige lang siya sa paghalik sa malulusog at mapupulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Pasalamat ka jowa kita pahihintulutan kitang tawagin akong cute.”

“Sus, kahit di pa kita jowa noon lagi naman kita sinasabihang cute.”

“Oo na. Paulit-ulit?”

Tumungo sila sa gilid ng kama sa harap ng camera at sige pa rin sa panggigigil si Jongin sa kanya.

Ganito sila kadalasan tuwing kakauwi ni Jongin mula sa trabaho.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa camera, hiyang-hiya pero hindi nito pinahalata kay Jongin na may tinatago siyang hidden camera para sa prank niya at susunod na content niya bilang youtuber na kilala sa pangalang kyungluv.

Kumagat pa si Jongin sa tenga niya pero hininto rin siya ni Kyungsoo. “Stressed ka ba, baby?”

“Di naman. Miss nga lang kita gusto kita panggigilan ang cute mo kasi. Araw-araw naman di ba?”

Halik sabay singhot sa amoy ni Kyungsoo ang ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Ngunit nang lumabi na si Kyungsoo, hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay ng kasintahan at tiningnan ito nang taimtim.

“Baby, may sasabihin ako.”

Huminto si Jongin sa ginagawa at humawak din pabalik sa kamay ng kasintahan. “Ano yun, baby?”

Isang mahabang dramatic silence ang pumaligid sa kanilang dalawa mula sa lente ng camera.

Mula rito, ginamit ni Kyungsoo ang kakayahan sa pag-arte na natutunan niya noong high school bilang kasapi siya noon ng theater club at may kahiligan din siya sa panonood ng mga drama at pelikula.

“Sasabihin ko na ba o kain muna tayo? Baka gutom ka na, baby.”

Umiling si Jongin at nakakatakot na ang pagkaseryoso nito. “Hindi hindi. Ano ba yung sasabihin mo?”

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. 

Bakas naman sa mukha ni Jongin ang pangamba.

“May problema ba?”

“Di ko alam kung pano ko sasabihin sayo ‘to.” Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at bumitaw sa kamay ni Jongin.

“Ano ba kasi yun? Sabihin mo na, baby. May problema ano?”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tumingala si Jongin sa kanya, kabado at nangangamba.

Umalis si Kyungsoo at tumungo sa kalapit na banyo mula sa kwarto nila.

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Jongin sa harap ng camera.

Pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, inabot na nito sa kanya ang pregnancy test.

May gulat sa mukha ni Jongin. Ilang segundo rin ang katahimikan habang tinitingnan nito ang pregnancy test na hawak.

Nang tuluyan na ngang nag-sink in kay Jongin ang rebelasyong ito, tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na naiiyak na sa takot at kaba.

“Kailan pa ‘to?”

Yumuko si Kyungsoo. “K-Kahapon ako nag-test.”

“Sigurado ba ‘to?”

“Nag-take pa ako ng dalawa pa para makasigurado. Lahat positive.”

Pinakita niya ang iba pang resulta ng test sa kasintahan.

Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin sabay buga ng hinga.

Kabado si Kyungsoo. Napapaisip na rin siya na kung pano kung totoo nga na buntis siya? Sa pamamagitan ng prank na ito, malalaman na niya kung paninindigan nga ba siya ng kasintahan o hindi.

Tutulo na ang luha ni Kyungsoo nang biglang niyakap siya ni Jongin at hinaplos ang kanyang buhok.

“Magiging tatay na pala ako.” Sabi ni Jongin na may kasamang pagtawa sa tuwa at siyang di inasahan na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo mula sa kanya.

Pumiglas si Kyungsoo at tiningnan si Jongin sa mata. “Hindi ka galit?”

“Ha? Bakit naman ako magagalit kung nabuntis kita? Akin naman yan di ba?” Ngumuso si Jongin.

“Kanino pa ba? Pinaghihinalaan mo na ba ako na fiancé mo?”

“Hindi, hindi. Kailan ba kita pinaghinalaan? Ako lang naman naka-score sayo. Tsaka di ba last 2 weeks ata tayo nag-karat.”

“Karat ka dyan!”

“Yiee, tawa naman siya.” Asar ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Ayusin mo kase. Karat pa, pwede naman sex lang sabihin mo.”

“E di sex. Wild na wild tayo yun pala nakabuo na tayo.”

“Di ka dismayado? Kasi buntis ako? Jongin, hindi ‘to biro. Magkaka-anak na tayo. Dagdag sa responsibilidad mo ‘to. Sigurado ka bang okay lang ‘to sayo?”

“Ang saya saya ko kaya oh magkakaron na tayo ng mini-Kyungsoo dito. Dismayado ka dyan? Alam mo namang mahilig ako sa bata di ba? Tsaka, baby, parte ka na ng future ko. Ikakasal na nga tayo sa susunod na taon. Balang araw din naman makakagawa tayo ng baby. Ang pinagkaiba lang, napaaga nga lang. Tsaka, ineexpect mo ba na magagalit ako?”

“Mas mabuti na ganun expectation ko para mas ready na ako masaktan.”

Tumawa si Jongin at ginulo ang buhok niya bago humalik sa tuktok ng ulo niya. “Masyado kang harsh sa sarili mo. Masyado kaya kitang mahal para saktan kita. Tsaka tali ka na kaya. Ayan oh, engagement rings natin.”

Nanatili silang magkayakap habang tinitingnan ang mga daliri nilang may nakapulupot na mga singsing tanda ng engaged na sila..

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at halatang kinikilig sa harap ng camera habang sinusubsob ang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin.

Lumapat naman ang kamay ni Jongin sa tyan ng kasintahan. May bilbil ito na mahilig na niyang himasin tuwing sila ay naglalambingan pero para kay Jongin ngayon, iba na ito sa mga nakasanayan nila dahil ngayon, may laman at buhay na siyang hinihimas na nasa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo.

“Love you.” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napatingin saglit si Kyungsoo sa camera at nag-go with the flow na lang muna sa takot na masira niya ang mood ni Jongin kapag binuking na niya rito na hindi totoong buntis siya.

Natapos ang clip nang malunod na sila sa tamis ng kanilang mga halik.

At ang ending, ay ang pagpatong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ang paligayahin ito sa init ng kanilang mga katawang nag-aalab.

* * *

  
  


_[Day 1 of fake pregnancy]_

  
  


Unti-unti nang naguiguilty si Kyungsoo sa ginawa.

Ang plano naman talaga ay matapos niyang sabihing buntis siya kay Jongin ay aaminin din niya na prank lang ang lahat.

Pero umurong ang bayag niya sa takot lalo na’t kitang-kita niya sa mga mata ni Jongin kung gaano ito kasaya sa kanyang balita.

Bukod pa rito, guilty na guilty siya dahil umaga pa lang at siya na agad ang inaalala ni Jongin bago ito pumasok sa trabaho.

_“Baby, sabihin mo lang pag ayaw mo na ng amoy ng pabango ko ah.”_

_“Baby, mag-iingat ka pag naligo ka at baka madulas ka sa c.r.”_

_“Baby, kapag may gusto ka kainin text mo lang ako bibilhan kita pag-uwi ko.”_

Isa pa, nakakakilig panoorin si Jongin na lumuhod sa lebel ng kanyang tyan para kausapin ito at halikan.

_“Baby, aalis na muna si Daddy. Mag-wowork para masarap lagi kakainin niyo ni Dada Soo mo.”_

Halos matunaw si Kyungsoo sa larawang iyon ni Jongin. Ngiting-ngiti at tatay na tatay na ang asta sa baby na wala naman sa sinapupunan niya.

Pucha.

  
  


* * *

_[Day 2 of fake pregnancy]_

  
  


Ang lala.

Kakainin na si Kyungsoo ng guilt sa patuloy niyang pakiki-ride kay Jongin na ubod ng saya sa pakikipag-usap sa tyan niya.

Pangalawang araw pa lang pero nanghihina na siya sa kasinungalingang ginawa niya sa kasintahan.

Di niya maintindihan ang sarili at para siyang naduduwal sa sobrang kaba na pano kung aminin niya kay Jongin ang totoo?

Na ginamit niya siyang prank material content para sa susunod niyang video sa Youtube?

Naiisip pa lang niya, parang alam na niya ang magiging kahihinatnan ng lahat na maaaring mauwi sa pgakakalabuan nila bilang magkasintahan ng apat na taon.

At baka ang apat na taon na iyon at ang plano nilang pagpapakasal sa susunod na taon ay maging bula na lamang dahil sa kagagawan niya.

Linggo ng tanghali matapos silang mananghalian nang magkayakap silang dalawa sa kama habang madilim sa labas at bumubuhos ang ulan.

Nakahiga si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay nakatukod ang siko at nakaalalay ang kamay sa ulo nito habang siya ay pinapanood.

“Alam na ba nila Tito at Tita?”

“Ang alin?” Maang-maangan pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano pa ba? E di ito,” sabay hawak sa tyan na malambot ni Kyungsoo. “--na magiging tatay na tayong dalawa. Nasabi mo na ba?”

“Di pa.”

“Ahh, so ano? Kelan natin sasabihin? Sabay ko na rin ba kina Mama? Set na ba ako ng dinner para isahang sabihan na lang. Isa pa kailangan natin i-celebrate ‘to. I’m sure matutuwa nito si Mama may panibagong apo na naman siya. Tsaka, kailan tayo pupunta ng hospital o clinic para macheck-up ka na rin. Para malaman na rin natin kung ilang buwan ka na. Pwede naman ako mag-undertime para masamahan kita. Excited na rin ako ipagmayabang to a tropa tsaka sa opisina. Syempre, quiet muna ako kasi mas gusto ko pamilya muna natin makaalam. Ano, baby?” Hindi mabura sa labi ni Jongin ang masaya niyang ngiti.

Habang si Kyungsoo…suko na.

Bumangon siya sa kama at pumakawala ng hinga.

May lito sa ekspresyon ni Jongin pero nanatili siyang tahimik at inantay ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

May ipong lakas ng loob at malalim na hinga, di na nagpasikut-sikot pa si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ako buntis.”

Isang mapait na tawa ang pinakawalan ni Jongin. “Anong sinasabi mo?”

Kusa nang pumatak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. “Di nga ako buntis.”

“D-Di ba nakatatlong test ka? Anong hindi buntis doon e lahat positive?”

Gustong dumuwal ni Kyungsoo. Sising-sisi siya na ginawa pa niya ang prank na ito. Ngayon, ito na siguro ang magiging mitsa ng pagkakalabuan nila ni Jongin.

Ito na siguro ang puno’t dulo ng lahat.

“Hindi nga totoo. Naiintindihan mo ba? Prank yun, Jongin. Navideohan ko yun kasi yun sana ang next video na ipopost ko.”

Lungkot at pagkadismaya ang gumuhit sa gwapong mukha ni Jongin na lalong ikinatakot ni Kyungsoo at lalong pinagmulan ng pag-agos ng kanyang luha.

Walang imik si Jongin pero hindi ito naging hadlang para ipagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang gusto pang sabihin.

“Sorry. Sorry. Alam kong ang gago nitong ginawa ko pero tinuloy ko pa rin. After ng prank ko sasabihin ko naman din sana yung totoo pero ang saya-saya mo nun. Natakot ako sobra na baka pag sinabi ko yung totoo magalit ka tapos hindi pa ako handa. Sana di ko na lang ginawa. Nadismaya pa tuloy kita. Di ko rin naman kasi inasahan na magiging positibo yung reaksyon mo na pano nga kung buntis ako? Sana pala buntis na lang talaga ako kasi ngayong alam mo na ang totoo…” tiningnan maigi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na nakayuko at naloko. “Alam kong galit ka. I’m sorry niloko kita. I’m sorry.”

Dahil wala pa ring imik si Jongin sa rebelasyon niya, gawa ng takot, kaba at guilt na kumakain sa kanya paunti-unti, sa di maipaliwang na dahilan, mabilis siyang tumakbo papunta sa banyo at doon nagduwal nang nagduwal habang ang luha niya’y walang tigil sa pag-agos.

Hinang-hina si Kyungsoo.

At nagdilim ang paningin.

Ang huling narinig niya ay ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa panagalan niya na puno ng pag-aalala.

Nagwangwang ang ambulansya.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nagising si Kyungsoo sa isang kamang hindi pamilyar.

Di tulad ng kwarto nila ni Jongin na may halong itim at puti ang kulay, sa kwartong kung nasaan siya ngayon lahat ay puti.

Puting kisame, puting dingding, puting kumot--- at may hindi pamilyar na boses na nagsasalita malapit sa kanya.

“Doc, gising na po siya.” Isang nars ang umalis sa gilid niya at isang doktor ang lumapit sa kanya na sinundan ng taong pinakamamahal niya--si Jongin.

“Mr. Do, ano na ang pakiramdam mo ngayon?”

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil ang atensyon niya ay nakatutok lamang kay Jongin. Sa taong mahal niya pero niloko niya.

Lumihis siya ng tingin at sinagot ang doktor. “Ayos naman na po.”

“Hm. Gusto mo bang malaman kung bakit ka nahimatay bigla?”

Tumingin siya kay Jongin na binigyan siya ng tipid na ngiti naikinagulat niya.

“B-Bakit po, Doc?”

“Di ko alam kung ano ang nag-trigger for you to fall unconscious. But perhaps stress, dahil yan ang number cause ng health problems with pregnant men and women. Hijo, you’re two months pregnant now kaya mas mainam na iwas muna tayo mastress para hindi na maulit ‘to sa susunod. Para na rin ito sa kaligtasan mo at ng baby niyo.”

Sa mga salitang _you're two months pregnant_ pa lang, the rest ng sinabi ng doktor ay malabo na sa pandinig niya.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ang bilis ata ng mga pangyayari.

Tahimik si Kyungsoo habang papauwi sila ni Jongin sa condo unit nila.

Walang imik ang dalawa, pero mas gusto ni Kyungsoo na ganun na muna sila nang makapag-isip-isip siya.

Sa tagal na nila ni Jongin, buo na ang tiwala nila sa isa’t-isa kaya naman kahit sa gawaing pang-kama ay naging aktibo sila.

Pero hindi naman umiikot sa sex lang ang relasyon nila. Ang totoo, masyado lang nila mahal ang isa’t-isa kaya’t may mga panahong hindi sila makatiis sa init ng katawan nila na ang ending ay ang pag-iisa nila sa bawat sulok ng unit nila.

Ang nakapagtataka nga lang, gumagamit naman sila ng proteksyon, pero heto si Kyungsoo, nag-prank na buntis, nagsisi, natakot, kinabahan, pero ang ending pa rin ay buntis na pala siya ng dalawang buwan na.

Ginagago sila ng tadhana.

Pagkarating nila sa kanilang unit, hindi na nakatiis pa si Kyungsoo at yumakap siya ng mahigpit kay Jongin at umiyak.

“Jongin, sorry ulit. Sorry.” Hikbi niya at kapit niyang mahigpit sa damit ng kasintahan. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh. Tahan na.” Alo ni Jongin sa kanya bago siya dalhin nito sa kanilang kama at umupo para makapag-usap na ng masinsinan.

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi na siyang pinunasan din ni Jongin.

“Tahan na, baka mastress ka lalo. Sabi ni Doc di ba bawal kayo mastress ni baby?”

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at tumango bago kumapit muli kay Jongin nang pagkahigpit.

“Sorry. Ang dami kong atraso sayo.” Patuloy niyang panghihingi ng tawad. “Pinag-alala pa kita ngayon. Jongin, I’m sorry. I’m sorry sa mga nagawa ko. Sorry.”

“Hay hay,” Halik sa sentido habang hinihimas ang braso ng kabiyak. “Wala na yun, baby. Pero aaminin ko ha? Nadismaya ako. Nalungkot kasi wala pala tayong baby. Pero di rin ako makapaniwala na sa araw din na ‘to natin malalaman na meron pala tayong inaalagaan na sa sinapupunan mo. Alalang-alala ako nung di ka na bumalik nung pumunta ka sa banyo. Tapos nung makita kitang nakahandusay na, grabe yung pagpiga sa puso ko. Akala ko mawawala na kita.” Hele-hele ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga bisig. “Natakot din ako. Putlang-putla ka. Ang totoo niyan, hindi ko alam ano gagawin ko nung sinabi mong prank material lang yung sa pagbubuntis mo tas biglang sasabihin sa akin ng doktor na buntis ka. Ang daming nangyari sa buong maghapon na ‘to. Kahit ngayon medyo disoriented pa rin ako. Pero alam mo, Soo, prank material man o hindi, mapapatawad pa rin naman kita. Naiintindihan ko rin naman kung bakit mo yun ginawa. Syempre, bebenta ‘to sa viewers mo dahil kakaiba at tsaka wala pa ata nakakagawa ng ganitong prank video sa Youtube. Kaso syempre umasa talaga ako na buntis ka. Pangarap kong magkapamilya tayo, Soo, kaya sobra sobra ang saya ko.” Tumawa siya bigla. “Pero totoong may nagawa nga tayo.”

Bumitaw saglit si Kyungsoo at tumingala sa gwapo niyang kabiyak. “Jongin, mahal na mahal kita. Ang gago pa rin ng ginawa ko dahil pinaasa kita. Di ko alam kung ano dapat madama ko kasi meron pala talaga.” Humawak siya sa kanyang tyan. “Di ko rin alam ano ba dapat kong isipin kasi ang gago ko na naisip ko yung prank na yun tas buntis pala ako.”

“Baby, isipin mo na lang na baka kung di mo ginawa yung prank na yun, baka hanggang ngayon di pa rin natin alam na buntis ka na pala. Tsaka kasi bakit parang walang signs na buntis ka na pala last month? Yung karat natin sobrang wild pa buti na lang di napano si baby.”

At sa mga binitawang mga salita ni Jongin, biglang naging normal na muli ang lahat. Siguro dahil gamay na nila ang isa’t-isa. Kumportable na kumbaga na matapos ng gusot ay naayos din nilang dalawa.

Pero mukhang mas iigting ang dahilan na kaya’t mabilis silang bumalik sa normal ay dahil nag-uumapaw sila ng pagmamahalan para sa bawat isa.

Napakurot si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ng kasintahan at napatawa na muli.

“Ayan ka na naman sa karat na yan. Wag mo ituturo sa anak natin yan ah.”

“Bakit ba? Carat, baby. Yung carat sa mga alahas. Oh, ano papalag ka?” Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Jongin na hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo dahil masaya siyang nakikita ang mahal na masaya.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa pisngi at nilapat roon ang labi. 

Isang ngiti lang ni Jongin ay sinuklian din niya ng halik si Kyungsoo. Pero hindi sa pisngi, kundi direkta na sa labi.

“Upload mo yung prank mo sa akin, baby.”

“Ano sinasabi mo dyan?”

“Yung video na kinuhaan mo nung prinank mo ko upload mo.”

Di kumibo si Kyungsoo at seryosong tiningnan lang si Jongin na nilambing na muli siya.

“Pandagdag viewers mo yun tsaka yung kikitain mo dun syempre para yun kay baby natin.”

“S-sigurado ka ba?”

“Sigurado. Siguradong-sigurado sayo.” Isang matinik na kindat at wala nang takas pa si Kyungsoo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


> **[ “Buntis ako!!” Prank on my fiancé. SWEET Reaction! + Bonus Clip ]**
> 
> 1,367,598 views ⠂ Premiered August 10, 2020
> 
> **kyungluv**
> 
> 33,434 subscribers
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Random prank na pinagsisihan ko pero in the end I clowned myself. Hindi ko inaasahan yung reaksyon ng fiancé ko at ang turn of events matapos ko gawin ‘to. Sorry wala akong clip nung sinabi ko sa kanya yung totoo pero I hope the bonus clip at the end of the video would suffice.
> 
> To my fiancé, I love you the most!
> 
> Thanks for watching!
> 
> #kyungluv #prank #couple

  
  


//Bonus clip//

  
  


Nasa harap ng camera ang magkasintahan.

“Hi everyone, this is kyungluv channel and to end this video, may revelation kami ng fiancé kong si Jongin tungkol sa “turn of events” na nilagay ko sa description ng video.” Panimula ni Kyungsoo bago tingnan ang kasintahan na nag-uumapaw sa kagwapuhan at kahawak kamay niya sa mga sandaling iyon.

“Hello, ako nga pala ang gwapong-gwapo at fresh na fresh na fiancé ni Kyungsoo--oh bakit ka natatawa?” Tanong niya kay Kyungsoo at nag-cut muli ang video at tumungo na ulit sa direksyon ng bonus clip na ito.

“So sino na mag-eexplain? Ako na ba o ikaw?” Taas kilay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Ako na muna.” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sabay harap sa camera. “So ayun guys, after ko siya i-prank, since walang video, ikukwento na lang namin yung nangyari.”

_*cut*_

“Ayun naguilty ako sobra kasi sobrang saya-saya niya malaman na buntis ako and deep inside naguiguilty ako kasi hindi naman talaga ako buntis. Supposedly, dapat sasabihin ko rin sa kanya na prank lang yun, pero di ko lubos akalain na magiging ganun reaksyon niya, sobrang saya syempre ayoko na sirain bigla mood niya. Natakot ako sa ano pwedeng mangyari.”

_*cut*_

Sa paliwanag naman ni Jongin, “Sobrang happy ako kasi syempre, ikakasal na kami next year and we were suddenly blessed with a baby. Ako naman ‘tong si excited maging tatay, daddy, I was asking him kung kailan ba namin sasabihin sa family and friends kasi atat na atat na akong ipagmalaki na we made a precious baby. Nakahiga kami sa kama tapos bigla siyang umupo and ganito yung itsura niya--” dinemonstrate niya kung paano sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na di siya buntis. Gamit ang kanyang acting skills, perpektong naipakita ni Jongin ang itsura ni Kyungsoo noon.

“Hindi ako buntis.”

_*cut*_

“Nag-sorry ako sa kanya after tapos yung feeling na sobrang takot ka na kinakabahan para kang maduduwal? Ganun yung feeling ko non. Hindi siya umiimik as in sobrang takot na takot ako na ano, ito na ba magiging dahilang ng break-up namin after being engaged? Maya-maya nasa C.R na ako at nagsusuka na. Then nahimatay ako.”

_*cut*_

“Takang-taka ako bakit di siya bumabalik. Wala pa ata five minutes yun tapos pagpunta ko sa banyo, knocked out na siya. Tumawag ako ambulansya. Ending namin sa ospital. Kinuhaan siya ng dugo with my consent tas dun ko na nalaman na--”

_*cut*_

Pinakita nila ang result ng pregnancy test niya through blood sample sa screen.

May smug smile sa mukha ni Jongin after. “Kakakara--”

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ni Jongin at ngumiti nang pagkalaki sa camera.

“Wag kayo makinig sa sinasabi niya. Pero ayun ang story--Jongin!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo nang dilaan ni Jongin ang kamay niyang nakatakip sa bibig niya.

_*cut*_

Disente na silang pareho na nakaharap sa camera.

“Kung may balak kayong i-prank mga jowa niyo, get tested muna or baka matulad kayo sa akin. Baka mag-away pa kayo ng mga jowa niyo.” Tawa ni Kyungsoo. Habang si Jongin, pinagmamasdan lang siya ng full of adoration.

Tatapusin na sana ni Kyungsoo ang video nang biglang nagtanong si Jongin, “Baby, san mo ba nabili yang fake pregnancy test na ginamit mo?”

“Sa Shopee.”

“Ah, Shopee pala ah.” Isang bato ng smirk at tingin sa screen, sabay sabi ni Jongin. “Salamat Shopee!”

Then he kissed Kyungsoo on the lips.

Sa sobrang hiya bigla ni Kyungsoo, inend na niya agad ang video dahil baka kung ano pa ang masama nila sa video na baka ipabura ni Youtube sa sobrang SPG.

Pero in the end PG-13 lang naman ang content nila.

> 2,237 Comments
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **chenchenenen** 3 days ago
> 
> Sana ol may papable, sweet and daddy-ish na fiance. Swerte mo Gh0rl!!
> 
> 👍 24
> 
> **baekontop** 3 days ago
> 
> BAKLA KA I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU KASO YOU’RE NOT HIS ONLY BABY ANYMORE HAHAHA DEHJOKS LABYU FRIEND SISIKAT KA NA!!
> 
> 👍 100
> 
> **hirayamanawari** 2 days ago
> 
> Lordt sobrang cute po nila they deserve the world!!
> 
> 👍 1k
> 
> **hehe** 2 days ago
> 
> People who saw the hickey like the comment
> 
> 👍 10k
> 
> Hide 99 replies
> 
> **chenchenenen** 3 days ago
> 
> DI PA TAPOS SI DADDY!
> 
> 👍 5k
> 
> **baekontop** 3 days ago
> 
> DI PA SILA TAPOS GUMAWA NG BABY TF!!
> 
> 👍 4k 
> 
> **shehunsheng** 3 days ago
> 
> karat pa more lol
> 
> 👍 25k

**Author's Note:**

> dumami na subscribers ni kyungsoo dahil sa bidyo niya! 
> 
> thank you for reading this fic. i'd say i'm very proud of this and it turned out well for me. for comments, violent reactions, etc, comment niyo guys pang boost for a potato writer lyk meh thanksss!!


End file.
